Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and device for transmitting a control channel on the basis of hybrid beamforming in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
As a way to improve the efficiency of limited resources, so-called multi-antenna technology is being actively developed which achieves diversity gain by putting multiple antennas on the transmitter and receiver to cover more spatial regions for resource utilization, and which increases transmission capacity by transmitting data in parallel through each antenna. Multi-antenna technology may employ beamforming and/or precoding to improve signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). In closed-loop systems that can use feedback information at the transmitting end, beamforming and/or precoding may be used to maximize SNR through such feedback information. Beamforming is broadly classified into analog beamforming and digital beamforming.
Massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) is a multi-antenna technology in which tens of antennas or even more, which is a lot more than now, are put into a base station to achieve higher data rates and higher energy efficiency. When conventional analog beamforming and/or digital beamforming is directly used in massive MIMO, signal processing and/or hardware implementation can get very complex, or the performance increase through the use of multiple antennas is only slight and the flexibility of resource allocation may be reduced. Consequently, the use of hybrid beamforming, a combination of conventional analog and digital beamforming, in massive MIMO is under discussion.
Meanwhile, it may be difficult to transmit control channels simultaneously to every user because the transmission range of analog beams is limited due to the characteristics of hybrid beamforming. Therefore, control channel resource scheduling should be done in consideration of analog beam constraints.